Eight Years of Denial
by PerfectTwo96
Summary: "Now once upon a time I would have asked you to stay and I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." Set in 5x9 when Gibbs is at Jenny's house. She wants him to stay but when she left him in Paris she hurt him. Will he be able to stay or did she just hurt him too much?


**Having a bit of a sad day and I've had this story in mind for a while so I said what's better than getting one of your favourite couples together? So I did! This is set in 5x9 when then team are looking for Carson's Dad and Carson is staying with Jenny and rings Gibbs to come over. This is just after they come down the stairs after putting him to bed and Gibbs is getting ready to leave. I stole some of the dialogue but most of it is mine.**

**I may write more of this if you guys want just leave a review, all reviews would be greatly appreciated, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did Judgement Day would never have happened!**

Jenny and Gibbs were just walking down the stairs after putting Carson to bed. Gibbs' bad knee was hurting after carrying the young boy up the stairs but it had taken him so long to go to sleep he didn't have the heart to wake him up. After all he was just worried about his dad.

"He'll be fine" Gibbs said in a hushed tone so as to not wake the sleeping boy upstairs.

"It's been a long time. Us. Together. Outside of the office." Said Jenny, trying to remember.

"Paris. If you don't count hospitals and car chases." Which he didn't. A million memories flashed before both of them but only one stuck in both of their minds. That last fateful day in Paris. All Jenny could remember making the biggest mistake of her life by leaving him that Dear John letter and all Gibbs could remember was making the biggest mistake of his life by letting her go.

"I don't." Was her only reply, their minds on the same track once again as it had been so many times over the years. "Now once upon a time I would have asked you to stay and I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." She said avoiding eye contact with the man she was hopelessly in love with.

"No." He said shrugging on his jacket. Not the reply she was looking for, one which broke her heart just a little bit more.

"What happened Jethro?" Whoops, she hadn't meant to say that out loud. But now she had she was interested in the answer.

"You made a choice." He exclaimed.

"I had to do what was best for me. Well what I thought was best for me. I chose wrong." This was the truth. She had been a mess for months after Paris. Eventually she stopped waiting for him to call and had gotten on with her 'five-point-plan'. Now she had _what_ she had always wanted, she wanted to get _who_ she had always wanted.

She finally looked up at him and the second her bright emerald-green eyes met his sapphire-blue ones he know he was a goner. After all he had been in love with this woman for more than a decade.

"Really?" He was surprised. This woman had been back at N.C.I.S for almost two years and hadn't dropped even the slightest of hints. She had even told him there would be no off the job the day she came back.

"Really Jethro." She whispered, taking a step closer to her former lover. "I made a massive mistake leaving you behind in Paris. After everything we'd been through, London, Serbia, Paris, I was falling more in love with you by the day and I was and still am convinced that you never loved me back. I never thought that I could incorporate you into my 'five-point-plan', I thought that I had to do it all alone but now I realised that I don't have to, I can..." She trailed off not really knowing what to say next and wanting to know what Jethro thought about her little speech.

He seemed stuck for words but tried because it was Jenny "Jen...you...after Shannon and Kelly died you put me back together. You were the first person I loved. I mean I married two women I didn't love and then you came into my life with you fiery temper and your bright emerald eyes and I fell hard. But when you left me Jen I was a mess. Ducky will tell you. There wasn't a night in six months I didn't pass out under my boat. I don't know if I could loose another woman I love."

"That wont happen Jethro!" She wanted him back more than ever now. After the last eight years she had realised that he was the only one for her. He had helped her through her Dad's death. He had been her rock and she would never forgive herself for leaving him. She hadn't known about Shannon and Kelly at the time but now she wished she had. "I won't let it happen. I thought that leaving you would mean I'd be able to forget about you, be able to fall out of love with you. But one thing I have learned since then is that the heart doesn't work like that. If anything I've fallen more in love with you."

He remembered the night terrors he was plagued by back then. There wasn't a night went by when he wouldn't have them. Some about losing his wife and his beautiful little girl and some about watching his men and friends die around him when he was in the core. Every night without fail Jenny would gently wake him up and hold him until the remnants of the nightmare was gone. Then she would hold him until he fell back asleep and she never once asked what they were about. She just knew he didn't wanna talk about them. Slowly, over the weeks and months they were together these dreams became less frequent until eventually he didn't have them any more. She made them go away.

"I have fallen more in love with you too." He closed the remaining gap between them and softly kissed her lips. He could smell the expensive French perfume she had started wearing after he bought her a bottle in Paris. His hands went to her waist and hers went to his salt and pepper hair that she loved so much. They had both waited eight years for this to happen and it was better than either of them could have ever imagined. Jenny felt sparks where their bodies were touching and a tingle going down her spine. He loved the feeling of her petite frame pressed against his larger marine one. But above everything, they both felt like they'd come home after a very long time.

Neither of them wanted it to end but just as it was beginning to get more intense Jenny pulled away. "Jethro, Carson."

Gibbs was a little annoyed "Jen he was spark out." But he knew she was right.

"Jethro!"

"I know Jen, I know." He instead placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her in for a tight hug before whispering in her ear "I've waited for eight years, surely I can wait one more night."

This sent shivers down her spine but she managed to form a reply. "You do know I have waited too." With this she untangled herself from his embrace and he let go of everything but her hand. She then led him away from their place at the front door to the couch in her study where the fire was lighting. "I'm pretty sure I have a good bottle of bourbon here." She said just as she took a bottle out of the liquor cabinet along with two glasses.

The couple spent the next few hours sipping bourbon, having the catch up both of them had been waiting to have for over two years and exchanging delicate kisses.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
